


knock knock

by tysunkete (aozu)



Series: log(minus 1) anthology [18]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aozu/pseuds/tysunkete
Summary: For the prompt:6|"Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”





	knock knock

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written: 30/11/2015.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” Lavi smirks, eyebrows waggling, but if Kanda was less preoccupied about cursing the beansprout to oblivion, he’d notice that the redhead’s tone of voice actually edges into barely concealed shock.

Fucking.

Utter.

Humiliation.

And also the beansprout’s death sentence blares heavily across Kanda’s mind. The worst part is, he can’t actually remember the reason he’s naked in Lavi’s bed—or how he got into Lavi’s room for that matter, maybe the constantly  _unlocked door_ (fuck you rabbit), who knows—but he does remember many drinking games and a stupid agreement to take a dare while at it. The only consolation that he has is that the  _fucking white-haired cheater_  is somewhere else on campus with a massive hangover and Lenalee will shake her head in disappointment when she finds the other sprawled on the concrete or something.

Kanda, on the other hand, never has hangovers no matter how much he drinks which is a saving grace on most occasions. Except this one, when Lavi is staring at him smugly with a raised eyebrow and he can’t even feign a headache to get out of this because he  _doesn’t have_  fucking headaches after drinking.

He can’t help the red flush colouring up his neck—damn his pale complexion—which makes him angry, and so the red flush becomes more of an angry red flush than a red flush for a stupid, embarrassing,  _humiliating_ reason; that he kind of maybe sort of…has…f…eeling….s….for the redhead which he has yet to really figure out.

It’s weird and he hates it because Lavi has been hitting on him since high school and he has suffered every form of (bad) seduction techniques for three whole years and then  _suddenly_ , one fucking fine day in his second year of college, his stomach did this flip-flop thing when Lavi hugged him in excitement for getting accepted into some prestigious internship for the summer, he doesn’t even know what, and that was just the start of many stomach flip-flops that came after.

And now being naked doesn’t help that feeling very much, especially when Lavi actually sets his books down on his desk and waits for an answer.

“I need pants,” Kanda says instead, putting on his most annoyed voice—hopefully Lavi will let him live this down quietly—ha, fat hope.

“You live like, next door,” Lavi replies, still grinning.

So what if he lives next door—he’s not going to do a walk of shame (however misunderstood) for 0.2 seconds in their corridor.

“Rabbit,” he growls, threatening.

“Yuu,” Lavi returns in a singsong.

“Lavi,” he amends after a pause. “Get me some pants.”

Lavi laughs while he walks to his closet to dig and eventually flings a pair of shorts towards Kanda. “Ya know, you could’ve just taken it yourself.”

—and flash his naked ass at the pervert who has  _photographic memory_  while at it? No thanks.

Kanda grumbles and pulls the shorts on under the covers before finally stepping out, scowling the immediate moment that Lavi wolf whistles and looks pointedly at his abs. Kanda hates how hot his face is getting—it’s just, fucking embarrassing, okay, and nothing to do with the fact that he l-l…ike…s—he stops in mid rant when he realises Lavi has his phone out and pointed at him—

“Oh,  _fuck no_ —“ he hisses as he lunges for the redhead who is about to take a goddamn  _picture_.

“Come on, Yuu!” Lavi whines, dodging too late as he gets tackled to the floor rather painfully, phone somehow flying safely to bounce on the bed.

“Why do you always try shit like this?” Kanda demands, nearly strangling the other.

“Well—ack—I mean, you’re so hot, it’s a crime to—gah, Yuu, I can’t—can’t breathe—shit, hah—“

Kanda sincerely chokes him for three seconds before letting go, eyes narrowed. “I can’t believe Lenalee told me to give you a chance,” he mutters angrily, grinding the back of his teeth. “You piece of— _fuck_ ,” he ends off in aggravation, breathing heavily.

He expects some kind of whine in return which is why he squints down at the redhead when all he gets is silence. Lavi blinks at up him with the other’s mouth agape.

“…Give me a chance?” Lavi repeats dumbly, and Kanda instantly realises what he said. “D-do you mean that? Yuu…a-are you—do you…—“

But Lavi never gets to finish his sentence, because Kanda stands up and stalks off red-faced, slamming the door behind him.


End file.
